Momo's Secret
by ameanda-90
Summary: What would happen if Momo had a secret and it affected everybody in the Peach girl world? What's this? Toji helped on the secret but he doesn't know what the secret is? Say hello to Aya in the future chapters. Chapter 04 Up! 05.16.05
1. The Beginning Of Pain

Momo's Secret

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Pain

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Peach Girl, because then I'd be sitting in my hot tub, thinking about the next book, but I don't. -

Momo looked down on the little test strip and cried. She couldn't believe what she saw. She cried and cried.

The next day

"Hey Momo, you coming?" Kiley yelled over to Momo.

"Yeah, sure, in a minute" Momo finished talking on the phone and ran to Kiley.

"Hey what'd you want?" Momo asked.

"What? What do you mean, 'What'd you want?' I just thought we could talk for a little while?" Kiley questioned.

Momo looked around, but she didn't see Toji anywhere.

"Uhh..I gotta find Toji. Can we talk later?" Momo lied.

"Yeah, sure" Kiley sighed.

Kiley walked on into the school building as Momo ran off to the pool.

At the pool

Momo sighed, "Ohh, man! What am I going to do? When Toji finds out what happened I'll…"

"When Toji finds out what?" Sae interrupted.

Momo turned around and saw Sae. She panicked.

'Uh oh! Sae!' Momo thought.

"Well? What about what Toji?" Sae said.

"Uhh…" Momo started before she felt someone grab her from behind and in the next moment, she felt the coldness of the water from the pool. Momo opened her eyes under water and saw Toji looking at her with happiness. Momo was shocked.

'Was he the one who pulled me in?' Momo thought.

Toji swam over to Momo and motioned to go up to the surface. He started up and Momo followed.

"Hey…what…was..that..all..about?" Momo said between breaths, but all she heard was Sae laughing.

'What?' Momo thought.

"You..should have seen your face Momo! HaHaHa" Sae laughed.

"What are you talking about, Sae? And what about you Toji?" Momo said looking over at him, "Why'd you drag me into the pool with you?"

"Well, Sae and I thought we would surprise you and it worked!" Toji said.

"Did you have to get me all wet?" Momo asked annoyed.

"Well, hey! Don't we have swimming class next anyway?" Toji mentioned.

Momo thought about this. It was true that they had swimming next. Her clothes could dry will she was in the pool with everyone else, and since Toji didn't mind how tan Momo got, she didn't mind swimming. In the next few minutes, the class started coming to the pool area.

"Students!" The teacher blew the whistle, "Please go to the locker rooms and change into your swimsuits for class."

"Well, come on Momo!" Sae grabbed Momo's arm and dragged her off.

Right before Momo went into the locker room, she caught a glimpse of Kiley and he saw her back.

"Hey Momo! Why are you all…" Was all that Kiley said before Sae dragged Momo on into the locker room, "wet?" Kiley said quietly to himself.

In the girl's locker room

"Hey Momo, what did you really mean about what would happen if Toji found out?" Sae asked, "And what don't you want him to find out?"

Momo just stood there shocked. She didn't know what to say.

'Should I tell her? If so, would she backstab me again? Sae's done that a lot in the past' Momo thought.

The teacher blew the whistle and Momo quickly left when Sae had her back turned. Sae turned around and saw that Momo was gone.

"Grr! Now where'd she go?" Sae said out loud.

The boy's locker room

"Hey Toji, do you know why Momo was so alert today?" Kiley asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Toji asked.

"Well, she seemed to want to find you pretty bad" Kiley said.

"Hmm…she did say something right before Sae and I surprised her", Toji chuckled.

"Huh? Surprised? What'd you do?" Kiley asked, curious.

Toji just laughed while Kiley looked oddly at Toji.

"Sae kept Momo busy while I snuck up behind her and pulled her into the pool with me" Toji laughed.

"Ohh, so that's why she was all wet?"

"Yeah." Toji laughed.

They heard the teacher blow the whistle and they went on out to the pool.

At the pool

Momo went out to find that Kiley and Toji were talking. Momo looked behind her and saw Sae come out of the locker room, but Saw didn't see Momo. Momo quickly grabbed her towel and ran up to Toji and Kiley.

"Toji!" Momo said urgently.

"Yeah?" Toji turned around to see Momo.

"Can you come with me for a minute?" Momo said.

"For what?" Toji asked.

"Just please? Come on…" Momo pleaded.

"Well, class has already started…" Toji trailed off, but he saw the look on Momo's face, "But, I'll go" He said.

"Thanks" Momo responded.

"Can I go too?" Kiley bugged.

"NO!" Momo and Toji said together.

"Well, I was just kidwing" Kiley said, feeling downsized.

Toji and Momo walked over to the other side of the pool, where no one could see them.

Back to Kiley

Kiley stared off as Toji and Momo disappeared into a corridor.

'Weird' Kiley thought.

"Hey Kiley!" Sae called to him.

Kiley turned around to see what Sae wanted.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Have you seen Momo?" Sae asked.

"Yeah, she just went that…" Kiley stopped. 'I don't think I should tell her where they went. Momo looked like she needed to be alone with Toji.'

"Where?" Sae persisted.

"Ohh! She said something about going to the nurse's office. Her stomach hurt or something." Kiley lied.

"Ohh" Sae said, "Well, thanks, bye" She said in a rush, and walked quickly to the nurse's office.

"Whew!" Kiley said.

He looked over to where Momo and Toji went to, 'They must still be there' Kiley thought.

"I'll go sneak up on them without them knowing it, hehehe" Kiley said and he snuck off.

Momo and Toji

"Well, Momo. What'd you want me for?" Toji looked in front of himself at Momo.

Momo turned around and looked worryingly at Toji.

"Umm…Do you remember when we..uh…you know?" Momo said.

Toji was taken back by what she was saying. How could he forget? That's what had brought them closer. He just looked at her, stunned.

"Yeah…" He said quietly.

"Well, something happened and I…" Momo started.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the test. She gave it to Toji. Toji looked at her, confused, then looked at the test. He nearly fainted when he saw the plus sign. XX ?Toji.

Momo just looked down while Toji fully took in the situation, "Oh no", he mumbled.

Kiley heard this and he felt so hurt. He had been by the bushes and heard the voices in the corridor. Kiley just sat there, shocked. He took out his student handbook and pulled out Momo's picture.

"Why…" He said looking at the picture, "Momo…" Kiley silently cried.

Toji looked at Momo as her head hung. He gently went up to her and gave her a hug.

"It'll all be all right soon, Sweetie", Toji reassured Momo.

Momo looked past Toji but heard what he was saying. She hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

"But Momo" Toji said.

"Yeah?" Momo said back.

"I…" Toji released Momo, "I can't be with you…"

Dum Dum Dum! That's right! Cliffhanger! Muhahahahahahaha That's a bad cliffhanger. But I'm evil. Leave me a comment and I'll update faster with the more I get! I need some initiative.

Ja Ne:)


	2. The Fight

Momo's Secret

Chapter 2: The Fight

What Happened Last Time: 

"But Momo" Toji said.

"Yeah?" Momo said back.

"I…" Toji released Momo, "I can't be with you…"

Now the Conclusion:

Momo looked at Toji with sad eyes of confusion, "What?"

"I can't be with you Momo, or our baby" Toji looked away.

"What? Why? We have a baby. Us, and no one else. Why not" Momo pleaded.

"Is it…become I'm not pretty enough?" Momo looked away.

"No! You are so pretty Momo! Too pretty some times even" Toji told her, "It's just…I am with…"

"MOMO!"

Momo looked over and saw Kiley, tears in his eyes, coming towards them.

"Wha…" Momo said.

Before Momo could go on, Kiley grabbed Momo and he kissed her with a passion, before Momo could even think of what had just happened. She was in a lip-lock with Kiley!

'What's happening?' Momo thought.

When Kiley finally let her go, Momo slapped him across the face and covered her mouth.

"How DARE you!" She addressed Kiley, and quickly ran over to Toji.

Toji held Momo in his arms as Momo cried to him.

'I may not be able to be with Momo, but I still love her, and that pumpkin-headed creep just added insult to injury. He's going to pay…' Toji trailed off as he saw Kiley back away a little bit.

Toji had a death glare on Kiley, and Kiley backed away some more, but he decided to take action.

"I love Momo and I have since I first met her!" Kiley stood his ground.

"Well, I've loved her since Jr. High, and we used to be friends, but then I fell in love with her!" Toji declared.

Momo looked up in shock at Toji.

'He loved me then?' Momo questioned herself, 'But that was so long ago'

Toji looked down at Momo with sweet eyes, full of love for her. Momo melted at his gaze and just got closer to him as her tightened his arms around her.

Kiley couldn't bare to even think about the situation.

'Momo's pregnant…by that creep, and Momo loves him? I love Momo too! I need to be with her! But she has Toji, and I want her to be happy…' Kiley's brain reasoned with him.

"I love Momo!" Kiley blurted out again.

Momo must not have heard him the first time, because she had a look of shock on her face, and she turned to look at Kiley.

"It's True!" Kiley continued, "I love Momo! Everyone Happy now! I love Momo with every fiber of my being! But she has to love Toejam?"

"That's Toji to you! You faggot!" Toji yelled.

Kiley ran up to Toji and punched him across the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Momo screamed. Toji got up and punched Kiley in the gut, causing him to double over. Toji proceeded to punch him, knocking him to the ground.

Momo watched with her hands over her face in horror as Toji kept on punching Kiley.

"No…" She said in a whisper, "No more!" She yelled and jumped on Kiley to protect him from Toji's punching, "Stop it Toji! Stop it! Stop hitting him!" She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Toji saw this and he was baffled.

'Why was Momo protecting this creep?' He thought.

"Momo get up!" Toji said.

"No!" Momo replied.

"Get up right now! I'm not finished with him yet!" Toji (sorta) yelled to her.

"No Toji! There's been enough fighting today! Don't hit him!"

"Momo, please, honey, get off him. You're going to get all bloody too." Toji said.

"I don't care!" She said as she looked up to see that Kiley was unconscious, "See, he's unconscious. You've done enough…" Momo cried.

"Momo!" Toji yelled, but was interrupted and knocked backwards by Momo jumping on him.

"Enough Toji! Please?" Momo pleaded with him.

Toji just sat there with Momo on him and him on the ground. Toji had time to calm down before he put his arms around Momo and fell backwards.

"Momo, I'm so sorry, please, forgive me." He continued, (Momo just opened her eyes in shock, but not looking at Toji), "I just wanted him gone. I wanted him to not love you. I love you, with all of my heart! I want no one else, besides me, to love you! I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I would jump in front of a bullet for you! I love you with everything in my heart" Toji confessed.

Momo was in utter shock, when she felt his grip loosen and one of his arms fell to the ground other, while one stayed on her back. Momo instantly looked up and saw Toji, unconscious, just like Kiley, only he was pale. Very pale.

"Toji!" Momo screamed as she stood up and saw blood behind his head, but she was quickly knocked back over, because something or someone hit her on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Hehehe" an Ominous Voice laughed, dragging Momo to a black car and driving off.

Uh-oh! Is this the end of Momo? Who did it? Toji and Kiley were unconscious, or was one the awake? Was it Sae? Or someone else? Look for the next chapter, COMING SOON!

Hey Everybody! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. For a while there, no one reviewed and that discouraged me. :( Well, I got ONE review and I thought, "Okay! Here you go everyone!" Well, That's all for now. Chapter 3, posting soon!

Amanda

"


	3. The Reason

Momo's Secret 

Chapter 3: The Reason

What happened last time:

"Toji!" Momo screamed as she stood up and saw blood behind his head, but she was quickly knocked back over, because something or someone hit her on the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Hehehe" an Ominous Voice laughed, dragging Momo to a black car and driving off.

Now The Conclusion:

**5 minutes after black car is out of view**

"Momo!" Kiley said, waking up from being unconscious.

He looked everywhere, but didn't see Momo, or Toji either, just a big blood spot on the ground.

"Where'd everyone go?" Kiley questioned.

**Somewhere on an Island**

"HeHeHe", a voice laughed evilly, "Momo's all mine now! I shall finish what I started two years ago!" They declared.

"Huh?" Momo said, waking up groggy.

"You're Awake!" The evil person declared out loud.

"Who are you!" Momo asked to a masked person, "What do you want with me!" She almost yelled to the person.

"Do you remember what happened two years ago?"

Momo thought back. It was when she had saved Kiley in the typhoon.

"Ohh", Momo said.

I have come here to finish what I started!" The Masked Person said.

"What?" Momo said, baffled, "How could you have started something when Kiley almost drowned?"

The Masked Person fell over, anime style, "Not That you blonde!"

"Then what?" Momo questioned, looking at her hand and leg restraints.

"You don't remember?" The Masked Person asked.

"Remember what?" Momo asked.

"When you had lost your memory"

"Ohh" Momo remembered.

**FlashBack**

"Hey! This is fun!" Momo yelled over to Toji, who was standing with her two other friends, watching her on the ride.

Momo, Toji, and her other two friends had come to the amusement park together, and Momo couldn't wait until she got to go on the two-person farris wheel with Toji.

'He's so perfect, hehehe' Momo giggled.

Suddenly, a person dressed in a black mask and clothes, destroyed the controls, where the guy was watching everyone go in circles around and around.

The ride started to malfunction and the restraints, holding the people in, opened, and the people started falling out and some were hanging on to the handles so they wouldn't fall.

"Momo!" Toji and the others yelled, watching people fall and getting hurt.

"Help Me!" Momo yelled, loosing grip with one hand.

"Momo! Hold on!" Kako said.

"I am!" Momo said, as she continued to go in circles.

Gravity was getting the best of Momo, and her handling was loosing.

People were gathering around how the ride had malfunctioned. Three guys were trying to stop the ride, but the controls were broken. One ran to try and turn off the power.

"Momo!" Toji yelled, running to the other side of the ride.

"Toji!" Momo yelled, loosing her grip completely, flying off into the air.

"Ahhh!" Momo prepared to hit the ground with full-force, 'Please, let me be okay!' She thought.

BAM!

"Momo" Someone said.

Momo opened her eyes to see several people looking down at her. Momo couldn't move, she had lost her strength, holding on.

"Toji…" Momo said.

Toji was pushing his way through the crowd of people, "Momo!"

Toji reached Momo and saw that she had several cuts and scraps. He fell down beside her and put her head in his hands and just watched as she spoke quietly.

"Toji…please" Momo began.

"Momo, don't talk, save your strength. The ambulance will be here soon…" Toji said, watching someone he loved so much, loosing strength.

"Toji, I…love you" Momo mumbled out, eyes almost closed.

"Momo! I love you too!" Toji said, hugging her tightly.

"I…I…" Momo started, but fell unconscious.

"MOMO!" Toji screamed, watching her hand fall and hit the ground.

Sirens were heard in the background, as their two friends tried to get through the growing crowd.

**This is the End of the FlashBack, but here's what happened in the Ambulance, on the way to the hospital: Toji's POV**

After Momo passed out

In the Ambulance:

"Young Mr., How old is this young girl?" The paramedic asked.

"She's 14, just turned." Toji said, clasping his hands together, and putting his elbows on his knees, looking down, a tear coming out of his eye.

Toji was 14 1/2 at the time. He had gone to Momo's birthday party. He thought back on the event.

"Do you know her parents" The paramedic asked.

"Huh? Ohh…" Toji said, "Yeah, here's their number" Toji said, pulling out his wallet, and finding Momo's number and handing it to the paramedic.

Toji just looked down at Momo. All bandaged up, with an oxygen mask on. The paramedic had put a neck cast and other casts on her.

"She looks in terrible condition" Toji mumbled.

"Sorry, what did you say?" The Paramedic asked.

"Nothing", Toji said.

The Ambulance got to the hospital and they took Momo in, and Toji was told to wait in the waiting room, while the doctors looked over her condition.

(A/N I know that was weird, having the Toji POV of the ambulance, but I had that thought in my mind. I'm going to continue that story in another story. It won't be a pre-story to Momo's Secret. It'll be an entire differently story, starting at the hospital in the waiting room with Toji. Remember now, when all this took place, they were only 14. Not how they appear in the books, but younger, like the flashbacks in the series, but anyways, back to this story! I do know what to call the new story, "Recovery" and look for it!)

**Back with Momo and the Masked Person**

"That is what I meant. The ride where you got hurt really bad. Don't you remember?" The Masked Person asked.

"Uhh…a little. Well, the part where I was riding on it, and I flew off, and I passed out. Nothing more" Momo said.

"Well, I was trying to kill you…because I knew you had a good life, and mine was bad" The Masked Person said.

"Why?" Momo looked uneasy as she said this.

"Because, you had stolen something from me…"

"What?" Momo exclaimed, "What could I have stolen from you!"

"Him…" The Masked Person looked away.

"Who's 'Him'?" Momo asked.

"Toji…" The Masked Person said.

"How did I stake him from you?" Momo said, trying to get out of her restraints.

The Masked Person picked up several different trinkets and looked at Momo.

"Wha-What are you gonna do?" she asked, a little afraid.

"I'm told you already…" The Masked Person started, "I'm gonna finish what I started" They finished approaching Momo.

"Stay…Stay away from me!" Momo screamed.

**Same time as the above happening with Kiley**

"Who's blood is that?" Kiley said, looking down on it, "If its Momo's, I'm going to hurt whoever made her bleed!" Kiley declared walking down the hall, to find anyone.

**Toji before Kiley woke up but after Momo was gone**

"Momo, where are you?" Toji said, waking up and seeing Kiley still passed out, and Momo nowhere around.

Toji looked around some more, and saw Momo's bag on the ground, and thought something might have happened to her.

Toji stood up and looked at Kiley, "I'll continue with you later", he said, then ran off to try and find Momo.

(A/N Yes I know, this was confusing, but at least I updated! ;; Well, I'm working on Recovery, so check on that soon)

Amanda :)


	4. Rescue Part 1

Momo's Secret 

Chapter 04: Rescue Part 1

What Happened Last Time:

"I'm told you already…" The Masked Person started, "I'm gonna finish what I started" They finished approaching Momo.

"Stay…Stay away from me!" Momo screamed.

**Same time as the above happening with Kiley**

"Whose blood is that?" Kiley said, looking down on it, "If its Momo's, I'm going to hurt whoever made her bleed!" Kiley declared walking down the hall, to find anyone.

**Toji before Kiley woke up but after Momo was gone**

"Momo, where are you?" Toji said, waking up and seeing Kiley still passed out, and Momo nowhere around.

Toji looked around some more, and saw Momo's bag on the ground, and thought something might have happened to her.

Toji stood up and looked at Kiley, "I'll continue with you later", he said, then ran off to try and find Momo.

Now the Conclusion:

**Momo**

"Stop it!" Momo yelled, "Please Stop it!"

"HEHEHE!" The voice laughed, "You were ALWAYS scared of these!" The person said, putting more on Momo as she screamed.

"AHHHHH!" Momo screamed.

**Toji**

"MOMO!" Toji said, carrying her bag and running through the school building.

"Hey FAG!" A boy yelled over to Toji and chuckled with his friends.

"What did you say!" Toji ran over to the group and beat them all down, "Now shut up and leave me alone"

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" The boy quivered.

Toji ran out of the building and to the ends of town, dodging cars on the way.

"MOMO!" Toji yelled, as he ran through the woods to a lake with a building on the other side of it and a boat docked on his side.

**Crack**

"Who's there?" Toji yelled back, but saw no one, but he had a feeling that someone was watching him.

**Kiley**

Kiley saw Toji run past him out of the school building and Kiley followed him clear out of town and into some woods.

**CRACK**

Kiley hid behind a tree as he heard Toji yell, "Who's there?"

Kiley held his breath as he heard Toji's feet run down to the boat in the water.

'It's now or never!' Kiley thought.

He jumped out from behind the tree and ran towards the boat, "Toji!" He yelled.

**Toji**

Toji looked up and saw Kiley running towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Toji asked, "And how did you even get here?"

"I followed you out of town and through these woods" Kiley told him, getting in the boat too.

"What are you doing?" Toji asked, annoyed.

"I'm starting up this boat engine and we're going to find Momo!" Kiley yelled, yanking the cord and starting the boat, which Toji couldn't.

"Okay then, let's go!" Toji said, getting on the front of the boat as Kiley controlled the boat across the lake.

**Momo**

"Stop please!" Momo begged as she felt the things crawl all over her.

"Nope! I'm going to keep on putting them on you until you admit that you give up on Toji!" The person in black said, laughing evilly.

"I can't!" Momo said, crying, "I love him!"

"Say you give up!" The person said, pouring on more things.

"AHHHHH!" Momo screamed, "I give up!" She cried, "I give up on him…"

"For sure!" The person grinned adding a few more, just to make sure.

"I'm positive!" Momo screamed, "Please stop it!"

"Okay, that's the right answer, girl" The person said, pushing a button making the seat that Momo was laying on and chained to, go back up to where Momo was basically standing up, letting all the insects fall off onto the ground, and they scurried away.

"What are you going to do now?" Momo asked, scared to know the answer.

"Well, first I'm going to keep you hear for a little while" The person said, "Then I'm going to get what I want, and maybe release you"

"Maybe?" Momo asked, unsure of things.

"Yes, maybe…" The person said, turning back to Momo, looking evilly through the black cape at Momo.

"Why are you standing there so quiet?" Momo asked, looking around to see if anybody was there or if there was any way to get out, if she got free on her restraints.

"Nothing, just noticing something about you…" The person said, smiling evilly.

"What?" Momo feared that it was her stomach, she was 2 1/2 months pregnant, and her stomach was starting to show through her clothes.

"You seem to be getting a little…hmm…" The person thought a minute, "A little…._bigger_" They grinned.

"I just been eating a lot lately…" Momo lied, "I guess I'm growing…"

"Okay…sure…" The person said, looking away back to the potions.

**Kiley and Toji**

"Kiley come on!" Toji looked back to him, "We have to hurry!"

"I know Toji!" Kiley said, looking at the engine, that was not working, "Something's wrong with this thing"

"What?" Toji said, "What's wrong?"

"I think the engine ran out of gas!" Kiley said up to Toji.

"Then how are we going to get over there?" Toji said back down to Kiley, while looking ahead, "It must be about, another mile or two"

"I don't know" Kiley said, thinking.

"Is there paddles in this boat?" Toji asked, looking around frantically at the 12-foot boat for the paddles and opening the little boxes on the sides.

"Found them!" Kiley said, looking in a box.

"Okay Awesome!" Toji said, hooking them to the hooks, and rowing across the water.

"Let's save Momo!" Kiley yelled, taking one oar, while Toji had the other, "Heave…Heave" He said, pulling he oar to his waist, and letting it go back out then pulling it again, in time with Toji.

"We're getting closer" Toji said, glancing behind himself and Kiley at the house across the water.

"We are?" Kiley said, huffing a little, while Toji remained in breath.

"Are you getting tired?" Toji asked, looking at Kiley concerned.

"Yeah…" Kiley said, looking at Toji serious, "I don't have any stamina"

"Don't be like that!" Toji demanded, "Think of Momo!" Toji said.

This stung Kiley, he loved Momo.

"Think of what she's thinking!" Toji said, as he rowed more strongly, "She could be unconscious, and who knows what kind of creep is watching her and holding her captive!" Toji said, getting angrier and pulling at the oars more harder, slightly making it go to the side.

"TOJI!" Kiley said, trying to keep up with Toji's rythme, "You're making us go sideways!"

"Huh?" Toji asked, then suddenly snapped back to reality, and stopped rowing so hard.

"Sorry…" Toji said, "I just…I can't stand to think of what Momo is going through right now…"

"I know Toji, I know…" Kiley said, comforting Toji for a minute.

"Let's go and get the creep who kidnapped her!" Toji said, taking hold of both oars and pulling at them with a lot of force.

"Okay Toji, let's get Momo back!" Kiley said, jumping on the front of the boat.

Dum! Dum! Dum! What's going to happen with Toji and Momo? Momo admitted on giving up on Toji, but what will happen? Will she go to Kiley? Even though she's pregnant with Toji's baby? Gotta love my cliff-hangers:P

Amanda :)


End file.
